


WTNV Fictober Challenge Day 13: Write about your NOTP, in any context.

by Sammykh



Series: WTNV Fictober [13]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: ADHD Carlos, M/M, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin asks Carlos on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WTNV Fictober Challenge Day 13: Write about your NOTP, in any context.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy I'm officially caught up!!! I like this one. Less of the horrible things people assume Kevin did, and more of helpful, crushing Kevin. Still, for the sake of this fic,infer in the future they hook up, because romantic Carlos/Kevin is the NOTP part XD.

“Caaarlosss!!”

 

“Not now Kevin, I'm busy” Carlos had just gone into hyper-focus mode when Kevin came in. Carlos sighed, attention diverted and focus no longer on his work. “What do you need Kevin?”

 

“I just wanted to say how /proud/ I am that you are working so hard. However, you haven't eaten all day, and starving yourself is not as productive as you'd think. Would you consider having dinner with me?” Carlos thought for a minute. Kevin was right, he /hadn't/ eaten all day.

 

“Sure”

 

“Oh delightful! I have gotten things ready ahead of time, so we can go as soon as you're ready” Carlos smiled. It was good to have a friend to watch over him while her was in the otherworld.

 

Kevin smiled, this time genuinely. Carlos had ust accepted his date. 'Now I won't be so lonely anymore!' he thought to himself as he led Carlos to the picnic spot.

 

 


End file.
